SORAIRO DAYS
by Luka-sama
Summary: El poder espiral que estaba dentro de Simón era demasiado grande, las luchas en su historial podían demostrar que no habia nada que lo detuviera, era tan inmenso y misterioso, tanto que puede que la muerte no era un impedimento para él. Tal vez ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad.
_Tenía que escribir algo de Gurren Lagann, ahora que sé que tiene tan pocas historias en español…con mucha más razón XD Además ocupo saciar mi felicidad de esta magnífica historia con ustedes._

 _Gurren Lagann no me pertenece._

 **SORAIRO DAYS**

" _Cree en el Simón que cree en sí mismo"_

…

El cielo brillaba ese día más de lo normal, la ola de calor ya había llegado a la capital y los estudiantes tenían que soportarlo con las aburridas clases de la universidad. Era curioso como a través de esa ventana se observaba un enorme mundo que parecía disfrutar el día más que él, aunque recibir una materia como física cuántica a tempranas horas de la mañana con varios grados de temperatura…no era algo de kami-sama. Pero no tenía muchas opciones más que aceptar su inteligente idea de estudiar física industrial.

Bueno la idea había sido de Kamina más que suya, pero igual él había terminado aceptando.

Escucho las palabras de su profesor despidiendo a los estudiantes, tomo sus cosas tranquilamente y espero a que todos se fueran para iniciar su salida. No era alguien muy sociable y prefería no hablar de ser necesario, su hermano mayor solía regañarlo por aquello.

Llego al comedor de la universidad, observo por encima hasta ver una cabellera azulada que conocía bastante bien.

-Aniki-llamo a su hermano al sentarse a su lado.

Un sujeto unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, tatuajes en sus brazos y esos ridículos lentes rojos de sol. Sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro y lo sentaba a su lado, sus demás amigos sonrieron antes de saludarlo.

Eran un grupo de niños que habían crecido juntos en el barrio, todos con diferentes sueños que poco a poco se hacían realidad. Él era el menor de todos y generalmente lo cuidaban cuando era niño, pero en algún momento comenzaron a tratarlo con respeto, incluso más que Kamina…algo curioso ya que él sentía que su hermano tenía más material de líder que él mismo.

-Kamina suéltalo o se va ahogar-gruño Yoko, una sensual pelirroja que estaba estudiando para ser maestra.

Kamina sonrió divertido.

-No me digas que estas celosa de Simón-dijo antes de reírse.

Los demás se rieron al ver la cara de Yoko roja, pero no de vergüenza, si no de ira. Los dos comenzaron a pelear antes que la mujer le diera una patada terminando la discusión, era algo tan común que los demás comenzaron hablar de otros temas. Minutos después Kamina lograría tranquilizar a Yoko y terminarían besándose en alguna esquina.

Simón sonrió al verlos pelear, cuando era chico había tenido un enamoramiento fuerte por Yoko…pero ya era cosa del pasado. Yoko había elegido a Kamina antes que a él, no podía obligarla o lamentarse por cosas del pasado.

Este era el presente.

-Ohayo Mina-dijo una voz nueva.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no sonrojarse como un niño al escuchar esa suave voz. De reojo observo a una hermosa chica de su edad, de largo cabello blanco esponjado y ojos brillantes. Sus amigos comenzaron a saludarla, todo el grupo estuvo reunido.

Sus manos se sudaron y ladeo el rostro a otro lado intentando aparentar indiferencia…no fue tan difícil, años de experiencia. Hace algunos años habían conocido a Nia, una chica nueva en la capital que rápidamente se hizo amiga de ellos por su inocencia y buen corazón. Además de convertirse en su interés amoroso.

Pero aun no hacía nada.

Noto la mirada divertida de Kamina, el único al quien le había dicho su secreto (los demás lo sabían pero era por su obviedad en ocaciones) y que gracias a sus suplicas no había comentado nada. Aunque no por eso dejaba de molestarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad. Kamina era alguien muy impulsivo que nunca se rendía, desde hace meses había estado intentando convencerlo de declararse.

Estaba seguro que pronto lo haría por la insistencia de su hermano mayor.

El almuerzo termino y todos debieron ir a sus clases, al final en la mesa terminaron solo Nia y él…curiosamente gracias a la intervención de su hermano. Se sonrojo furiosamente cuando vio como Nia lo esperaba al tener clases en aulas cercanas.

-¿Estas bien Simón?-pregunto la chica al verlo algo rojo.

Él sonrió tranquilamente sin ocultar el sonrojo del todo. Nia era alguien que rápidamente se había ganado su cariño, estar cerca de ella le daba una gran tranquilidad y sensación de paz que jamás pudo explicar…solo ella podía ocasionar ese anhelo en su alma por tenerla cerca.

-Es el calor-se excusó rápidamente.

Una verdad a medias no era una mentira.

¿Verdad?

La chica sonrió animadamente.

-Tienes razón hace mucho calor el día de hoy-comento la chica abanicándose un poco el aire.

Simón se detuvo antes de ver a su espalada, había sentido algo. Eso era otra de sus rarezas, desde niño había descubierto sobre extrañas habilidades que tenía, entre ser demasiado consiente de su alrededor, buenos reflejos y un gran espíritu a la hora de defender a sus amigos.

Al ver la mirada divertida de Kamina y Kittan (el mayor de tres hermanas que solía ser tan terrible como Kamina) esos parecían burlarse al verlo rojo y comenzaron hacerle señas que no comprendía. Al final detrás de ellos apareció Yoko mostrando un cartel con un dibujo de helado, luego señaló a Nia.

¿Helado?

La iluminación llego a su mente y se sonrojo como un tomate. Sus amigos estaban diciéndole que la invitara a comer un helado, pero ahora iban a clases…seria para la tarde.

Volteo la vista a Nia que había caminado ignorando todo.

¿Cómo la invitaría?

Bueno Nia jamás se reusaría, era demasiado amable como para decirle que no. No estaba seguro si sentirse bien por eso. Tomo aire y por alguna razón una valentía lo lleno por dentro.

-Oe Nia-la llamo ocasionando que volteara a verlo con una sonrisa.

Pero se quedó en silencio al verla sonreír.

-Simón vamos después de clases por un helado-dijo la chica con sus manos juntas frente a ella.

La boca de Simón se abrió incrédulo, pero al analizar la situación solo pudo reír algo más aliviado.

…

Las clases pasaron eternas para el joven de pelo azul oscuro, no quería tener mucha ansiedad, pero no podía esperar a tener un rato a solas con su amiga. Aunque pensándolo mejor, como era Nia era probable que hubiera invitado a los demás chicos. Resignado comenzó a caminar a la salida de la universidad, su sorpresa fue grande al ver sola a la chica y que esta no comentara sobre los demás.

Tal vez si podía estar a solas con ella un rato.

-Vamos Simón-dijo Nia tomándolo de la muñeca.

Un sonrojo inundo su rostro, probablemente estaría así toda la tarde.

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a una famosa pastelería que también servía helados que Nia amaba. Entraron notando que estaba algo más vacía de lo normal, curioso debido al calor que estaba haciendo. Al lado detrás del mostrados se podía observar a una anciana que sonreía amablemente a los chicos.

-Nia-san…Simón-san…que alegría volver a verlos-dijo cálidamente.

Eso era algo curioso. Esa mujer siempre los había tratado con muchísimo respeto. La primera vez que los observo había llorado emocionada llamando a su hermano, los dos habían pasado horas conversando con ellos cuando eran chicos. Los querían aunque no los conocieran.

Raro.

-Darry-obasan-dijo Nia más alegre.

De reojo saludaron a Gimmy-ojisan, el hermano de la abuela que siempre los atendía. A pesar que ambos estaban en la edad que superaba a los 90 años, seguían moviéndose con facilidad y ambos reían comentando algo sobre un poder de espiral que ellos no comprendían. Aunque ellos les contaron historias sobre cómo eran veteranos del ejército imperial. Las historias de ambos hermanos eran fantásticas, después de todo…ellos eran de los humanos que contaban historias de cómo era vivir bajo la superficie, ellos habían vivido y participado sobre la lucha que les permitía estar sobre la superficie.

-¿Cómo esta Kamina?-pregunto Gimmy llegando con dos helados.

Simón sonrió.

-No entiendo por qué nuestros padres llamaron a mi hermano con el nombre de esta ciudad…eso solo hace que su ego se eleve aún más-dijo el chico con diversión.

Gimmy y Darry se vieron de reojo antes de sonreír.

-No me imagino un mejor nombre para Kamina-murmuro la abuela con cariño.

Luego de un rato de charla, ambos se marcharon sonriendo cómplices. Simón miro al cielo pensando que tal vez la chica a su lado era la única que no conocía sus sentimientos, pues todos sus conocidos si parecían consientes.

Comieron y charlaron de cosas triviales, no importaba de que hablaran…solo que la sonrisa de Nia siguiera siendo la misma.

Al terminar la chica le pidió si podían ir a un lugar muy importante. El camino era largo, pero al lado de Nia todo el tiempo parecía ser demasiado corto, como si nunca fuera suficiente. Se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la estatua del hombre que compartía el nombre con su hermano. El héroe que había logrado guiar a la humanidad a enfrentarse con la opresión y abandonar su hogar bajo tierra.

Una historia impresionante.

-Sabes…no solo Kamina-san ayudo en esa ocasión-dijo Nia con una sonrisa.

El giro a verla confundido al ver su mirada nostálgica.

-Hubo un hombre con un gran poder espiral que lucho también en el espacio, sus compañeros estuvieron a su lado hasta liberar al planeta tierra de la amenaza de los anti-espiral-susurro la chica acariciando la base del monumento de piedra.

Simón ladeo la cabeza confundida.

En realidad esa parte de la historia era poco conocida en esos tiempos, solo aquellos que investigaban o estudiaban a fondo la historia, conocían esa parte de la historia que era guardada recelosamente entre algunos pocos.

-Dime Simón-dijo Nia viéndolo-¿Qué harías si tuvieras otra oportunidad que pensabas no tendrías?-pregunto la chica con ternura.

¿Otra oportunidad?

En realidad él tenía una buena vida con grandes amigos y un estupendo hermano mayor, el planeta tierra era querido en todo el universo por haber librado una batalla feroz y había un tiempo de paz. Lo único que sentía que le faltaba era la chica frente a él.

Se sonrojo levemente ante el pensamiento.

-Cumpliría las cosas que deseo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Nia se enternecieron antes de tomar sus manos. Miro confundido como la chica de un pronto a otro se abalanzo para abrazarlo, dejándolo claramente confundido, pero también regocijándose de tenerla cercan.

Pero algo paso.

Un pequeño flash de una imagen de Nia, pero no la Nia en sus manos. Podía ver como Nia con un hermoso vestido decía unas palabras antes de desparecer en miles de fragmentos. Mientras varios rostros confundidos parecían estar sorprendidos y él sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Negó con la cabeza confundido.

¿Qué fue eso?

-Tal vez esto es una segunda oportunidad-murmuro Nia con su rostro cerca del suyo.

…

Lejos de ellos en un edificio cercano, desde la parte más alta se observaban dos siluetas que miraban como ambos jóvenes compartían un tierno e inocente primer beso entre ellos. Uno de ellos sonrió satisfecho con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, desde que sus recuerdos habían vuelto cuando eran niños…había esperado pacientemente (algo sorprendente en él) poder ver nuevamente a Simón feliz, completo y en paz.

Supo que Nia era lo que él necesitaba, más cuando la chica desde la primera vez sonrió diciendo que estaba feliz de poder conocerlo en persona.

Ella lo recordaba todo, desde sus momentos felices, la tristeza y el dolor. Nia era ahora una humana completamente sin ningún rastro de los anti-espiral. Para suerte de todos.

-Veo que el mocoso por fin tiene lo que quiere…aunque sea en esta vida-dijo una voz divertida.

Kamina giro para ver como Viral estaba a su lado, tal como recordaba en sus viejas memorias. El hombre bestia le había comentado que el rey espiral había logrado hacer un cuerpo inmortal para poder ser el que contara la historia.

-Unos años tarde…pero Simón siempre consigue lo que quiere-dijo Kamina con orgullo en su voz.

Viral suspiro antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con el presidente de la ciudad y luego partir nuevamente al espacio, el congreso espacial estaba formando nuevas normal y posiblemente ocuparían nuevos pilotos pronto.

Gurren Lagann ahora tenía a un chico fuerte que lo piloteaba. Uno que podía desprender tanto poder espiral como sus antecesores. Por el momento no ocupaban de la ayuda de Simón nuevamente.

Vio de reojo al chico que ahora estaba rojo y miraba sonriente a Nia.

Esta sería la oportunidad del chico de tener una vida normal, al menos hasta que lo ocuparan. Era increíble como el poder espiral en su interior fue tan poderoso que aun después de su muerte no desapareció, en su lugar su alma rápidamente renació trayendo consigo a todos sus amigos.

El poder espiral era todo un misterio.

Sobre todo en ese chiquillo, que parecía ser que ni la muerte era impedimento para su poderoso taladro.

 **FIN**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
